Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore
by Litany Riddle
Summary: FIC FINIE ! Dark Harry. Slash voldemortXHarry. Lemon. Ron Hermione et Rogue Narcissia sous entendus. J'ai essayé de faire une histoire plausible entre Harry et Voldemort, et la seule possibilité, c'était le mélange de leur âmes...
1. Chapter 1

C'est le tout premier lemon que j'ai écrit.

**Bases : **les 6 premier tomes d'Harry Potter.

**Attention : Relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, NC-17.**

_**Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore.**_

Les trois adolescents marchaient sous le soleil. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils savaient que c'était inutile.Dumbledore était mort.

Ce fut une belle journée. Ils s'efforcèrent d'être gais et joyeux. Pourtant jamais ambiance ne fut plus morose à Poudlard. Harry

n'avait jamais vu ça, même quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte, même quand la menace de Sirius Black pesait sur l'école.

La moitié des élèves etaient partis, emmenés après l'enterrement par des parents inquièts. Le souper fut morne lui aussi, comme l'expression sur les visages des enfants. C'etait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils dormaient dans le château. Qui

sait si l'école réouvrirait? Et si c'était le cas, leurs parents les laisseraient y retourner?

Après le repas, Harry Ron et Hermione retounèrent rapidement dans leur salle commune. Harry la contempla longuement ,ses tables rondes, ses fauteuils rouges disposés un peu partout , et son préféré, près du feu. Son regard semblait inexpressif , mais Ron et Hermione savaient bien qu'il imprimait dans sa tête les souvenirs de sa seule maison. Pour lui, la quitter serait dur, surtout avec les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Il finit par se retouner vers ses amis. Tout trois se regardèrent un peu gênés et ne sachant pas très bien que dire.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

-Je crois qu'on ferai bien d'aller se coucher, il va falloir se lever tôt demain matin.

-Tu as raison, répondit Ron. Je vais monter tout de suite. Tu viens, Harry ?

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête, l'air abattu.

-Harry... commenca Hermione.

-ça ira, la coupa Harry. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire. Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron.

-Tout à fait. Je vais même... plutôt bien.

Et il leur fit un sourire pour appuyer ses paroles. Ron et Hermione sourirent à leur tour. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, mais ils comprenaient leur ami.

-Bon et bien passez une bonne nuit, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent en choeur les garçons.

A ce moment là, un groupe de filles sortit sortit du trou dans le mur. Harry reconnu la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le matin, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à son ancienne petite amie.

Dean se trouvait déjà dans le dortoir. Pour cette dernière nuit, ils ne seraient que trois. Seamus et Neville, qui venaient d'une famille de sorciers étaient partis durant l'après-midi. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques paroles en enfilant leurs pyjamas. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Harry, j'ai expliqué à ma soeur que tu ne pouvais pas lui parler ce soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien de mettre les choses au clair dés demain. Je trouve qu'elle a l'air vraiment malheureuse...

-Merci, Ron, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire triste. Tu sais, c'est difficile pour moi aussi...

-Oui, je comprends... enfin... Il soupira et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps en signe d'impuissance.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Harry. J'irais lui parler demain matin.

Le jeune homme roux eu l'air un peu moins triste, il sourit et alla se changer.

Harry tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et laissa un sourire de pur bonheur illuminer ses traits. Il avait contenu ce sourire toute la journée ! Dumbledore était bel est bien enterré, et il allait pouvoir quitter cette école de dingues, arréter de jouer au sauveur du monde et surtout rejoindre son maître. Il ne retenait plus sa joie ! Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il se laissa enfin aller. Un rire joyeux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait parfaitement joué son rôle, et son maître allait sûrement le récompenser. Bien qu'elles n'étaient pas necessaires, Harry appréciait beaucoup, et c'est un euphémisme, les récompenses de Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, sans rien attendre en retour. Si il le voulait, si ça pouvait le rendre heureux... La mort de Dumbledore avait fait exulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celà faisait si longtemps qu'il le surveillait, le contrait, empêchait ses plans : plus d'un demi siècle ! En apprenant la mort de son vieil ennemi, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait eu une crise furieuse de bonne humeur. Bien qu'il ait pratiqué l'occulmancie pour ne pas révéler Harry, celui-ci avait resenti une bouffée de joie délirante le submerger, et avait éclaté d'un rire de jubilation sonore. Heureusement qu'il était seul à ce moment-là ! Il aurait toujours pu argumenter que c'était le coup de la tension nerveuse. On l'aurait cru sans problème, avec sa bonne bouille de gentil petit Griffondor pas du tout dérangé du bulbe. Il détestait jouer la comédie. Il y arrivait facilement, mais faire semblant, surveiller ses paroles, ses actes, ses attitudes, jour après jour, en permanence, était vraiment très fatiguant. Les moments les plus éprouvants avaient été ceux passés avec Dumbledore. Tout comme Voldemort, Harry avait la désagréable impression que le directeur de Poudlard lisait dans ses pensées, qu'il devinait ses mensonges. Et puis cette grandeur d'âme, cette gentillesse et cette confiance sans bornes dans la bonté de l'être humain le mettaient hors de lui. Heureusement qu'il n'aurait plus à revivre ça. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même plus à passer ses journées avec tous ses "amis" qui dégoulinaient litéralement d'amour et de bonne volonté. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'à sa place son maître ait tenu aussi longtemps ! Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'éclipser, et il pourrait enfin le retrouver. Harry s'endormi paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il rêva de son maître.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par Ron qui le secouait sans ménagement.

-Dépêches-toi, Harry. Le train part dans une heure et on a pas encore préparé nos bagages.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grognement, tout en pensant au jour où il pourrait lui faire subir un bon Doloris... Il ne pouvait décidement plus le supporter. Il était inintéressant, niais et complètement stupide. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jour ils avaient pu être amis... Ami... ce mot avait perdu de sa signification... Tout avait changé après la rennaissance de Lord Voldemort. Leurs âmes s'étaient mélées au niveau le plus intime qui soit. Celà s'était passé lentement, sans heurts. Nuit après nuit, le mage noir avait pris doucement connaissance de son être, fouillant au plus profond de lui. Et Harry s'était laissé faire, se livrant tout entier à cet homme. Il n'avait plus jamais été seul. Ils avaient partagé. Toujours une présence réconfortante, où qu'il aille, jamais envahissante. Voldemort ne l'avait jamais forcé. Il l'avait convaincu. Il avait gagné sa confiance, et il lui avait donné la sienne, lui permettant de regarder son âme, de le connaître comme personne ne le connaissait. Et Harry l'avait vraiment vu. Il avait découvert comme ils étaient semblables.

Harry avait pris conscience de la déchéance du monde sorcier, de la nécessité de prendre les choses en main. Voldemort lui avait expliqué le rôle d'arme que Dumbledore voulait lui faire jouer, il lui avait parlé de la Prophétie, il lui avait demandé son aide, et Harry avait accepté. Ils avait conçu un plan ensemble pour que Dumbledore lui confie le secret de la Prophétie. Il avait fallu sacrifier Sirius, Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Mais qu'il avait été dur ensuite de jouer la comédie au directeur de Poudlard !

Avant tout celà, Harry avait rencontré son maître, comme il l'appellait désormais. Il se souvenait du moindre détail de cette première fois. _Sa _première fois. C'était au mois de Mai. Voldemort lui été apparu sous les traits de Tom Jedusort. Pour sceller son allégeance, il avait exigé son corps, et Harry lui avait offert sa virginité sans aucuns scrupules. Merveilleux, ça avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Lord Voldemort avait été plus doux, plus patient et plus attentionné que Harry n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. Il avait pris entièrement possession de lui, corps et âme, et Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de communion, l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec un être. Il était persuadé que Voldemort aussi ne s'y attendait pas. Ces instants restaient regrètablement rares. Ils ne s'étaient revus que très peu de fois, à cause de la surveillance continuelle dont Harry faisait l'objet. Dumbledore disparut, le jeune homme espèrait des changements qui lui éviteraient les rêves dérangeants-quoique très agrèables-qu'il avait fait tout au long de l'année. Pour justifier sa fatigue, il avait prétexté une vague histoire de porte au ministère de la magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait ouvrir. Mais ce n'était certainement pas de portes dont Harry rêvait ! Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller dans des draps souillés, et de bénir les sortilèges d'insonorisation.

Pestant contre les rouquins trop pressés, il alla prendre une douche rapide et se dépecha de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac. Il entassait les objets à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas envie de louper le petit-déjeuner !

Peu après, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle à moitié vide. Harry commença à boire tranquillement son chocolat chaud, mais s'aperçu assez vite que Ron était gêné. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait rien avalé, et il regardait le survivant d'un air bizarre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ?

-Et bien, c'est que... Il semblait hésiter, cherchait ses mots, ce fut finalement Hermione qui lui expliqua :

-On voudrait que tu règles au plus vite le problème avec Ginny. Après tout, tu lui doit bien d'être clair, et...

-ça va, j'ai compris, répondit Harry, un peu énervé. Je lui parlerai dans le train, d'accord ?

Ron parut soulagé et hocha la tête, mais Hermione, dubitative, insista :

-Harry, je trouve ton attitude bizarre avec elle. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tes sentiments envers elle ne sont pas très clairs... Enfin je me trompe peut-être, ajouta-t-elle précipitament en voyant l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

Ron, quant à lui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ahuri. Harry opta pour ce mettre en colère et tout nier en bloc.

-Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air choqué. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as pas vu comme j'étais heureux avec elle ? Tu ne crois pas que ça me fait un mal de chien ? Je suis amoureux, bordel !

-Harry, excuses-moi, je... Mais Harry lui coupa la parole, bouillant de colère contenue.

-Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, que tu ferais un peu plus attention à mes sentiments ! Je vois que je m'étais trompé...

Il replongea furieusement dans son bol, alors que Hermione se répandait en excuses et que Ron ne savait pas quel parti prendre. Finalement, Harry, grand seigneur, se décida à lui pardonner, mais l'on aborderai plus le sujet.

Il avait eu chaud ! Après Dumbledore, Hermione était la seule personne qui arrivait un tant soit peu à perçer sa carapace de gentil Harry. Décidement, la jeune fille était beaucoup trop intelligente...

Le départ arriva très vite, et ce fut un concert de larmes. Les élèves, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux avaient mal au coeur à l'idée de ne plus revoir leur école, et de se qui les attendait _dehors_, et les professeurs n'étaient guère plus heureux. Harry les imita et passa un long moment à regarder le château, pendant que les autres étudiants montaient dans les diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Ce fut finalement Ron qui lui prit le bras pour le mener vers le dernier carosse :

-Viens, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu reviendra un jour.

Harry, la gorge nouée, grimpa dans la diligeance. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre et ne la rentra que quand la dernière tour de Poudlard eu disparu à l'horizon. Tout comme Voldemort, il était attaché à cette école, qu'il considérait un peu comme sa maison.

Il resta plongé dans son mutisme pendant toute la durée de leur installation dans le Poudlard-express. Quand le train se mit en marche, il informa ses amis qu'il allait chercher Ginny. Ron parut content, et Hermione, l'air contrit, se contenta de regarder la pointe de ses chaussures avec un intéret demesuré.

Le jeune homme trouva Ginny dans un compartiment rempli de filles gloussantes qui se pâmèrent en le voyant arriver. C'était parti pour la simulation du griffondor éperdu d'amour, acte deux, scène quatre, se dit Harry en lui-même.

-Ginny, est-ce-que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plait ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Ils eurent des difficultés à trouver un compartiment vide. Harry finit par offrir une poche de bonbons à trois premières années en échange de la place. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

-En fait, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire qu'hier, mais je voulais que tout soit clair entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions, nous ne pourrons plus continuer comme avant.

-Je le sais bien, mais que nous ne soyons plus ensembles ne signifie pas que tu doive m'éviter.

-C'est ma fréquentation qui est dangereuse, Ginny... Et puis te voir uniquement en tant qu'amie, c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Je préférerais que l'on cesse toutes relations autres que strictement conventionnelles. Tu es la soeur de mon meilleur ami...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes.

-Ginny, dit doucement Harry. Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait...

Elle acquiessa vivement et essuya les gouttes d'eau salée qui commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

-Je comprends, Harry. Mais je voudrais que tu saches... Une fois que tu aura vaincu Voldemort, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu me retrouvera. Tu me le promets, Harry ?

-Oui. Tout sera comme avant, et ce sera notre marriage que l'on fêtera. Je te le jure, promit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, déposa un baiser humide sur la joue du jeune homme en lui murmurant à l'oreille : "Je t'attendrais toujours", et elle sortit précipitament de la pièce.

"Tu peux attendre longtemps, ma vieille", pensa Harry. Il en était enfin débarrassé ! Il avait quand même fallu qu'il la supporte deux mois, elle et ses baisers écrasés. Heureusement que chez les Weasley, c'était "pas avant le mariage", sinon... Harry frissonna. Il ne voulais même pas y penser. Déjà que l'embrasser était aussi plaisant que d'embrasser une huître chaude... Beurk ! Plus jamais ça !

Il sortit ces affreuses pensées de sa tête et songea plutôt à un moyen de fausser compagnie aux bellettes. il n'envisageait pas de passer la nuit loin de son maître... Il dut quant même rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Les trois amis évitèrent tout sujet sérieux, après que Harry les eut rassurés à propos de Ginny. Ils mangèrent beaucoup de bonbons, qu'ils partagèrent avec Luna, venue les rejoindre.

-Mon plus grand rêve, fit Harry en plaisantant, se serait d'avoir ma propre carte de Chocogrenouilles.

Ron éclata de rire, mais Luna lui répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu a raison, c'est une honte, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'un grand sorcier comme toi n'est pas encore une carte dans les chocogrenouilles... Puis elle replonga dans la lecture du dernier numéro du Chicaneur.

Ron regarda Harry du coin de l'oeil, tandis que Hermione s'empêchait difficilement de pouffer.

A mesure que le temps passait, le ciel changeait. De gris et maussade, il devint orageux.

Quand ils descendirent du train, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient là pour les acceuillir, ainsi que les parents de Hermione. Harry dut faire face aux efflusions de la mère de Ron, mais il resta stoïque.

Au moment de se séparer, du côté moldu de la gare, Hermione attira discrètement les deux garçons dans un coin. Du moins aussi discrètement que le permettait trois grosses valises, un gros chat orange et deux cages avec des hiboux, dont l'un Coq, semblait s'être fixer pour but dans la vie d'attirer l'attention.

-Harry, Ron, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne rien tenter sans moi. Si tu vas chercher les Horcruxes, Harry, je viendrais avec toi.

Les garçons la rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, et lui promirent tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire...que... je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, enfin... Et elle éclata en sanglots en les serrant complusivement dans ses bras. Harry, décontenancé, lui tapota maladroitement la tête. Elle parti précipitament, et était déjà loin, quand Ron réagit enfin. Il lacha sa valise, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, et courut après Hermione. Harry le vit de loin prendre son bras, puis lui dire quelque chose. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, et quelques secondes après, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Devant toute la foule de passants étonnés, et surtout devant leur parents. Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le coeur. Lui ne pouvait pas faire ça en public...

"Décidement, c'est la journée", se dit Harry en voyant Mrs Weasley et Mrs Granger fondrent en larmes elles aussi. Il ramassa les affaires éparpillées de Ron en les remettant le plus lentement possible dans la valise. Il ne tenait pas à profiter du spectacle qu'offraient ses deux "meilleur amis" s'embrassant passionnément.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de baisers, de larmes et de promesse, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, et l'on put renter au Terrier.

Le voyage fut extrèmement silencieux. Mrs Weasley reniflait encore, Ginny tournait obstinément la tête du côté opposé à Harry, et Ron avait les yeux dans le vague, le visage fermé.

A l'arrivée, Harry eut droit à d'autre embrassades. Pas que celles de Fleur le dérangeait, mais enfin...

Le dîner fut aussi silencieux que le trajet. Ron ne dessera pas la bouche, même pour manger. Après le repas, Harry et lui montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en pyjamas, dans leurs lits et la lumière éteinte que Ron consentit enfin à parler.

-Harry, je l'ai fait. J'ai enfin réussi à lui dire que je l'aime.

-Tu devrait être heureux... dit Harry après un long silence.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est la guerre. Imagine que je meurs, elle sera encore plus triste...

-Ron, dit Harry d'une voix décidée. D'abord tu ne va pas mourir, et même si c'était le cas, Hermione aurait été encore plus triste si tu ne lui avait pas dit. Elle t'aimes. Autant que toi tu l'aimes. Je l'ai bien vu, ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour, que vous n'osez pas... Je suis très heureux pour vous que vous vous soyez enfin avoué vos sentiments.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que j'ai bien fait ?

-Vraiment. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

... Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es un véritable ami.

-Toi aussi, Ron... Mais on ferait bien d'arrêter les déclarations et de dormir ! fit Harry en plaisantant.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

-N'nuit.

Et voilà, la suite dans une semaine.

Laissez une review.


	2. Chapter 2

**réponses aux reviews : **

**merci à tous ! **

**Dia, jouzetsuka, Egwene al'vere, Nepheria.**

**Samaraxx : **en fais, je cherchais la manière la plus rapide pour arriver à un lemon, et je me suis dit qu'un dark-Harry c'était pas mal. Merci, je vais continuer, et peut-être qu'un jour, j'ecrirais aussi bien que toi !

**ishart205 : **Dépèche toi de poster des voldy/harry, j'adore ça ! ( tout le monde a remarqué, non ? )

**l'anonyme : **approfondir la relation ? heu...je vais faire un lemon, mais faut pas m'en demander trop, non plus.

**Ariane malfoy shinigami : **désolé, mais tous les renseignements sur la trahison sont donnés dans le 1 chapitre

**lilou : **tu verras seulement la réaction de ron et ginny, et en plus, c'est pas bien approfondi, désolée.

**Ariane Lilith Lliane Myrddin :** Merci beaucoup ! pour l'orthographe, j'avais pas relu, et en effet, il y avait plein de fautes.

**Pasiphae : **j'adore les voldy/harry ! Merci de me laisser une review si longue à 4 h du mat ! l'huitre chaude, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de ginny. Par contre, puecs, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, et pour le lemon, c'est mon premier, donc il sera surement pas terrible. Mais je compte m'améliorer !

**Je précise que cette fic est à l'origine un bête lemon tout simple, donc ne cherchez pas de scénario, il n'y en pas ! **

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

-Toi aussi, Ron... Mais on ferait bien d'arrêter les déclarations et de dormir ! fit Harry en plaisantant.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

-N'nuit.

Harry attendit une bonne heure que la respiration de Ron devienne régulière, puis il prit sa baguette magique et lui jeta le sortilège du sommeil de plomb.

Il s'habilla et fit apparaître la longue robe noire des Mangemorts. Celle qui lui dissimulait entièrement le visage. Il rematérialisa aussi le collier de la Marque des Ténèbres que lui avait donné son maître. Il n'avait pas de marque parce qu'il aurait été malvenu que Dumbledore ne découvre un tatouage en forme de crâne sur son bras. Mais le jeune homme préférait croire que c'était parce qu'il le considérait comme un être à part que Voldemort ne l'avait pas marqué, un éclair sur le front étant suffisant.

Harry revètit sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège de magie noire, qu'un simple Alohomora ne pourrait ouvrir.

Il lui fallut ensuite traverser discrètement la maison, en évitant de faire grincer les marches du vieil escalier. Un coup de tonnerre éclata soudain, le faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, produire un craquement retentissant. L'éclair n'était pas tombé loin. Dehors, une tempête se déchaînait. Le vent hurlait, et des trombes d'eau empèchaient Harry de voir où il marchait. A un moment, il faillit trébucher dans la boue, et se rattapa de justesse au tronc d'un arbre malmené par le vent, où il s'écorcha la main. Après avoir jeté un sortilège de soin, il maudit toutes les générations de Weasley en employant un vocabulaire des plus grossiers. Lors de la construction de la maison, ils avaient mis en place un enchantement empêchant quiconque n'était pas de la famille de transplaner sur la proprièté.

Pratique.

Harry décida de ranger sa cape avant que la bourrasque ne l'emporte. De toutes façons, personne n'était dehors par ce temps-là. Il traita aussi ses lunettes avec le sortilège repousse-pluie appris par Hermione. Il marcha encore un peu. Tandis que la pluie giflait son visage, il songea à Dumbledore. Il avait l'impression que le ciel se rebellait contre la mort du vieil homme. C'était ridicule, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Si le directeur de Poudlard avait su qui il était véritablement, lui aussi aurait été furieux... Mais il avait été assez naïf pour faire confiance au personnage antipathique qu'était Rogue, alors se méfier du gentil Harry Potter !

C'est à la lumière d'un éclair particulièrement puissant que le jeune sorcier transplanna.

Ceci est à l'origine rataché au chapitre précédent, mais j'ai eu la flemme de le taper...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Quelque part dans la province du Nord-Est, dans un sombre manoir imprégné de magie noire, Lord Voldemort écoutait les rapports. Il était assis dans un trône à très haut dossier (j'entends 3.50m), d'un vert très foncé et argenté. Devant lui, assis de chaque côté d'une longue table, les Mangemorts s'efforçaient de ne pas laisser paraître leur peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus intransigant que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas parce que Dumbledore était mort que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Il avait hâte que l'Angleterre tombe.

-Je veux les plans du ministère avant la fin de la semaine, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce au Mangemort qui se tenait debout devant lui. Tu m'a bien compris, Goelzer ?

-Je ne vous decevrez pas, maître, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant. Puis il retourna s'assoir avec soulagement.

-Spicker, appella Voldemort en tournant son horrible tête de serpent vers un homme qui tremblait de tous ses membres. On m'a rapporté ce que tu as fais quand nous avons trouvé la cachette des Forest...

L'homme obtint ce soir là un sursit. Le Mystèrieux Mangemort, celui dont personne ne connaissait l'identité, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, et il se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans tenir compte des regards intrigués qui se posaient sur lui.

Arrivé aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, il s'agenouilla et baisa le bas de sa robe, en prononçant un seul mot à voix basse, parfaitement audible dans le silence qui régnait.

-Maître...

-Sortez, ordonna Voldemort aux Mangemorts.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier, et franchirent rapidement la porte.

Mais une fois dehors, les commentaires fusèrent, et les hypothèses les plus ridicules sur l'identité de ce fameux Mangemort nacquirent. Bellatrix Lestrange, particulièrement énervée et légèrement hystérique apostropha l'ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard :

-Rogue ! Je suis absolument certaine que tu sais qui c'est !

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et la toisa avec le regard qu'il réservait d'habitude à Neville Londubat. Celà ne fit qu'énerver Bellatrix, qui se mit à hurler des insanités sur Rogue. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux, tout le monde connaissait la ranceur que nourrissait la Lestrange contre l'espion, et il semblait qu'elle avait choisi cette nuit là pour être vidée. Les deux Mangemorts avaient sortit leurs baguettes magiques, et se regardait avec fureur, en position de combat. Soudain, une mince silhouette sortit de la foule et se jeta devant Bellatrix.

-Bella, je t'en pris ! Le maître n'apprécierait pas qu'on se batte en duel devant sa porte. Tu ne fait qu'empirer les choses !

A ces mots, les Mangemorts prirent conscience qu'effectivement il ne fallait mieux pas traîner ici, et ils se dispersèrent rapidement. Mais Bellatrix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et essaya de repousser Narcissia, qui continuait à lui crier des "pas ici, s'il te plait" affolés. Finalement, elle obtint gain de cause, et Bellatrix s'en alla furieuse en crachant un "tu ne perds rien pour attendre" à Rogue. Celui-ci était suffisament en colère pour être déçu de la voir s'en aller. Il aurait bien aimé la remettre à sa place. Mais il oublia sa deception en voyant le lumineux sourire mi-excuse, mi-remerciement que lui lança Narcissia avant de s'en aller. Le seul sourire qui parvenait à lui emplir le ventre de chaleur, et à lui transformer le cerveau en guimauve. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Narcissia Malfoy était la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser. Celle-ci débordait litéralement de reconnaissance depuis qu'il avait sauvé son fils. L'étreinte qu'elle lui avait alors donnée lui faisait encore les jambes en coton quand il y repensait. Et il y repensait souvent.

Mais pour l'instant, il était bien decidé à découvrir qui était cet homme mystèrieux qui rendait visite au Lord. En ce moment, il était dans ses bonnes grâces, et pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque d'"espionner" son maître. Il lança des sortilèges de protection dans le couloir, s'assurant une tranquillité relative, et, par un charme très ancien, réussi à rendre la porte transparente pour lui seul. La scène qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

La suite bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnes qui ont moins de 18 ans, vous dégagez ! **

Tout ce qui est entre parenthèses, c'est des commentaires d'auteur.

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Le dialogue suivant est en fourchelang, j'adore le fourchelang, et Tom adore le parler. Je n'ai pas mis en italique pour ne pas que ça fasse lourd. J'ai pas fait de description des personnages, pour laisser la place à l'imagination, et puis surtout parce que j'ai la flemme. J'ai aussi la flemme de parler vêtements... Je précise que en fait Tom a envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui dire des trucs du genre "mon choupinet d'amour". Il ne le fait pas, pour ne pas tomber en syncope. Je précise aussi qu'il a un humour bizzard, et moi aussi. Et il est d'excellente humeur, il a envie de se marrer.

**Cette scène est en fait un espèce de jeu, une pièce de théatre que se joue une même personne.**

J'ai pété les plombs avec le tapis, aussi... Mais j'aime pas qu'on salisse ce putain de tapis ! Et la table n'est pas à 10 km du fauteuil.

**Place à la fic : **

La scène qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

_Dans la salle..._

-Tu peux te relever, Harry, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et resta statique. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec son maître, il était un peu intimidé.

-Tu as sali le tapis...

Harry avait en effet répandu de la boue partout. C'était bête, mais lui, le garçon qui avait survécut à un sortilège de mort, celui qui avait maîtrisé une Remonté des Sortilèges, tué un Basilic à l'aide d'une simple épée, lutté contre des inféris, résisté à un Impérium lancé par Lord Voldemort lui-même, fait fuir un centaine de Détraqueurs à lui tout seul et qui en connaissait beaucoup plus en magie-notament noire-que ce qu'il laissait paraître, _lui_, était incapable d'exécuter un sortilège de séchage correct sans enflammer ses vêtements.

Il bafouilla des excuses, complètement perdu, mais Voldemort l'interrompit en souriant.

-Harry, dit-il presque tendrement. Tu crois vraiment que j'allai t'en vouloir pour un tapis, alors que tu as accompli ta mission à la perfection ?

Disant celà, il agita négligement sa baguette, et des flammes jaïrent de l'immense cheminée, réchauffant instantanément la pièce. Tandis que Harry se retrouva à nouveau sec, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, il se sentit honteux de ne pas deviner mieux les sentiments de son maître.

-Assied-toi, Harry. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Alors, tu est venu me faire ton "rapport" ? demanda le Lord noir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maître, répondit Harry, s'échauffant de sa frustration contenue. J'aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de Dumbledore. J'en aurais été capable ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas... Il fut coupé par Voldmort, redevenu sérieux :

-Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacité, fit-il d'une voix calme et glacée. Mais si tu veux continuer à être crédible, il faut éviter toutes les situations ambigues où tu pourrais être accusé. Il y a pas mal de personnes qui voudraient te voir tomber de ton piedestal. Au ministère, notament...

-Mais quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin me révéler, maître ? Cette situation est vraiment pénible. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, nous pouvons faire tomber l'Ordre du Phénix. Le reste suivra avec.

-Harry, soupira le Seigneur de Ténèbres avec lassitude. Bien sûr que l'on pourrait arrêter là. Il semblait un peu déçu par l'incompréhension du jeune homme. L'Angleterre sera bientôt à moi. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. En fait, ce que je veux, reprit-il après une pose, c'est que tu deviennes le leader de la résistance au niveau mondial. Tu as assez de charisme pour ça, je te fais confiance. Si je me contente des Iles Britaniques, expliqua-t-il, la Communauté Internationale ne réagira pas. Ce sont des pleutres, ils ne feront qu'installer un embargo. Par contre, quand je m'attaquerais à l'Europe, se sera une autre histoire. Si ils réagissent vite, la pression deviendra trop forte et nous finirions par perdre. C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi. Comment pourraient-ils lutter conte moi alors que mon pire ennemi est en réalité mon meilleur allié ? De plus, si tu garde ton statut d'Elu, de sauveur du monde potentiel, celà devrait suffire à destabiliser une bonne partie de l'opinion publique. (Il faut faire murir l'espoir, et le tuer alors qu'il est au plus haut, je sais, je pètes un plomb)

Ainsi, c'est donc ça que son maître attendait de lui ? Harry s'en doutait bien, mais il fut tout de même mortellement déçu.

-Je ferais selon vos désirs, maître, répondit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Tu en sera récompensé, Harry. Plus que tu ne l'imagine. Je ferais de toi mon bras droit, et nous régnerons ensemble sur le monde (nous ferons aussi griller des chamalows sur la plage, nous irons à Walt Disney, nous... STOP ! Je trouve qu'il s'exalte un peu trop, lol !) nous...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Harry venait d'éclater en sanglots. La boule d'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge se libéra enfin. Passer autant de temps loin de son maître lui paraîssait une épreuve insurmontable (ben ouais, la conquête du monde, ça ne se fait pas en un week-end). Il essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il hoquetait bruyament sur sa chaise, sans oser bouger. Il était terrifié. Qu'allait penser son maître de son manque d'enthousiasme ?

Lord Voldemort se leva lentement, simplement étonné, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, se qui le coupa net dans son sanglot, et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

-P...pardonnez-moi, maître, bredouilla celui-ci, en essayant difficilement de contrôler sa voix. C'est que...Je voudrais tellement être auprès de vous, lacha-t-il, mortifié.

-Harry, je te jure de te faire venir plus souvent, lui promit-il en lui envoyant des ondes rassurantes.

-Vrai ? demanda le jeune sorcier, rendu rouge de honte et de confusion par la gentillesse inhabituelle de Voldemort.

-Bien sûr. Tu seras constament en déplacement à partir de maintenant, sans personne pour te surveiller. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile qu'avant... Et puis n'est tu pas heureux de me servir, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse inquiètude, de m'être indispensable ?

-Oh, maître ! s'écria Harry avec toute la bonne foi du monde qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts. Je suis tellement heureux de vous servir ! Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Je vous demande pardon, je suis si ingrat...

-Bien, dit Voldemort apparament satisfait et flatté par l'attitude de Harry. (son avis est très important pour lui, je crois. Le problème, c'est que comme ils sont un peu la même personne, c'est le même que le sien !). Pendant que le jeune homme essuyait ses larmes, il lui demanda qu'elle récompense il souhaitait pour tous ses services. (bon et loyaux, assurément)

-Eh bien en fait, hésita Harry, si vous pouviez reprendre votre corps...

-Il n'est pas bien, celui-là ? demanda Voldemort, en écartant largement les bras. (en fait, il est explosé de rire intérieurement)

-Si , mais... répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Tu est un obsédé, l'informa Voldemort en se transformant, frranchement amusé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, marmona Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je suis un adolescent bourré d'hormones, moi.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Trois mois à penser à lui. A son corps musclé, si fort. A sa peau, blanche comme la lune, si douce et si fine. A son visage si parfait qu'on avait envie de le boire, de s'en souler. A ses lèvres roses, si chaudes... Il avait un besoin vital, bestial, de le _toucher_.

Un rire clair et frais s'éleva dans la grande salle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était rendu sur les genoux de son maître, et il enfouissait le nez dans son cou blanc, respirait sa chaleur. Il se gavait de son parfum, il voulait avaler son odeur, se noyer dedans. Il parcourait la peau douce de baisers. Il lèchait, reniflait, mordillait, lappait comme un petit animal, il voulait se repaître de cette gorge tendre.

Et Lord Voldemort riait toujours.

Harry aimait beaucoup son joli rire, mais pour l'instant, il voulait surtout goûter sa bouche.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin. Elles se caressèrent, s'apprivoisèrent de nouveau. Leurs bouches se délectaient l'une de l'autre, vérifiaient les contours, les formes. Les lèvres roulaient, bougeaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Tout se passait avec une douceur exquise. C'était un partage, une reconnaissance.

Ils était près. Trop près. Et ce qui se passa toujours arriva.

Harry, incapable de se contrôler, laissa glisser son âme vers celle de son maître. Maintenant, ses sensations étaient les siennes. Il était deux bouches, deux corps, deux épidermes enflammés. Le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné. La respiration se précipita. Déjà, ses mains descendaient, passèrent sous la robe de sorcier pour atteindre une poitrine palpitante, la caresser, suivant les lignes des muscles. Ses doigts habiles trouvèrent les deux petits boutons roses, qu'ils entreprirent de faire rouler doucement entre eux.

Voldemort se laissait faire, bien conscient de se qui arrivait à Harry, et trouvant ça très agréable.

Le jeune homme le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements, les jugeant trop incommodants. Sa bouche parcourut le torse musclé, suçotant les tétons dressés, dessinant des arabesques humides, envoyant des frissons dans leurs deux corps. Sa langue descendait toujours plus bas, vers le nombril nacré, vers le ventre pâle brodé de boucles noires. Plus bas...

Harry déposa un baiser brulant à l'extrémité du sexe dressé. Il reçu une décharge de désir dans tout son corps. Son coeur s'affola. A partir de ce moment, il ne pensa plus à rien, se concentra sur ses sensations, il savait que son maître éprouvait exactement les mêmes.

De sa langue pointue, il commença à lécher le pénis sur toute sa longueur, doucement, calmement, même si il mourrait d'envie de le prendre en bouche. Il porta particulièrement son attention sur la saillie qui court le long de la partie inférieure, remontant et descendant lentement. C'était trop _bon_. Voldemort haletait, son coeur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine. Harry le sentait dans son corps. Il sentait _sa _langue sur _lui_. C'était lui même qu'il caressait. C'était comme si il avait deux corps.

Il fit aller doucement sa langue sur la petite membrane qui joint le gland au corps du pénis, tout en massant délicatement les testicules.

Le dos arqué, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, le Seigneur de Ténèbres gémissait à présent. Il ne regrettait plus du tout, à cet instant, d'avoir lié son âme à celle du garçon. Harry faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que son plaisir soit au maximum.

Voldemort poussa un petit cri aigu quand une moiteur chaude enveloppa l'extrémité de son sexe tendu. Une langue délicate vint explorer avec minutie les contours sensibles du gland, Carressant, effleurant seulement. Ses mains vinrent d'elles même agripper les cheveux noirs. Il en voulait plus. Harry lui aussi ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il avala la virilité, l'enfoncant le plus possible dans sa gorge étroite. Voldemort émit un sifflement retentissant. Harry imprima un mouvement souple et fluide. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était son propre sexe qu'il suçait. C'était lui que sa langue frottait exquisement, l'amenant dans sa course folle vers toujours plus de plaisir. Le rythme augmentait. Il glissait plus rapidement, plus profondement. Encore, et encore, et encore...

Soudain, il se sentit repoussé. Son esprit réintégra sa place. Il n'avait plus de bouche chaude autour de lui. Il était privé de cette humidité bienfaisante. Il failli s'étouffer, coupé net dans son élan. Surpris et frustré au plus haut point, il rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda Voldemort. Celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement et son visage grimaça. Il avait les yeux clos et essayait de calmer son souffle précipité. Il avait failli oublier que la jouissance ne venait que dans un seul corps, et il avait horreur de perdre le contrôle (1). Harry, qui en cet instant lui en voulait énormement demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva plaqué contre la table, et entièrement nu. Il hoqueta de surprise quand Voldemort, un petit sourire en coin et une lueur inquiètante dans les yeux, introduisit un doigt dans son anus.

-Ceci répond-t-il a ta question ? fit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Harry devint bien vite incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Une main vint s'appliquer sur son sexe érigé, et un pouce implica un mouvement circulaire sur l'extrémité de sa verge, tandis que dans le petit anneau de muscles, le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième, puis par un troisième. Les longs doigts se mirent à bouger, cherchant sa prostate. Ils la trouvèrent et se mirent à la masser lentement, au même rythme que la main sur son sexe. Harry cria, bougea des hanches. C'était terriblement bon, horriblement lent. Il aurait voulu absorber les doigts magiques, les garder en lui pour toujours. Les doigts frappaient le centre de son plaisir. Ils le prenaient et le reprenaient sans cesse. Dehors, l'orage grondait. Des éclairs violents illuminaient la salle, exprimant une colère légitime.

Soudain, le sorcier retira ses mains. Harry poussa un cri furieux en se tortillant désespérement.

Voldemort posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et émit un long "chut", le regard brillant. Il se recula légèrement et contempla son oeuvre avec un sourire sadique. Le corps magnifique du jeune homme était luisant de sueur. Il respirait bruyament, les joues rosies, une lueur d'imploration dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes, et ses jambes étaient écartées dans une position plus qu'indécente.

Il se pencha, caressant le visage suppliant de ses longs cheveux.

-Maître... gémit Harry.

Le sourire pervers de Voldemort s'élargit. Il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts l'intérieur velouté des cuisses du jeune homme, se retirant quand celui-ci bougeait trop.

-S'il vous plait... l'implora-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry Potter, lui demanda le mage noir dans un murmure à peine audible. Que désire-tu ?

Le jeune homme bredouilla d'une voix faible :

Je veux...je veux... S'il vous plait, maître, il en pleurnichait presque.

Voldemort secoua la tête, l'air amusé, et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Je veux que vous me preniez sur cette putain de table ! hurla Harry. Je veux votre bite dans mes fesses, continua-t-il en criant. Je veux vos mains sur mon sexe ! Je veux que vous me défonciez le cul ! Je veux... OH PUTAIN !

Harry eu le souffle coupé : Voldemort venait de s'enfoncer en lui, et avait cassé toutes les barrières de l'occulmancie.

Leurs âmes se mélèrent, enfin réunies dans le même corps, les mêmes sensations, le même plaisir, la même douleur aussi (2). IL était si étroit, si tendre qu'IL avait du mal à ne pas s'enfoncer plus avant dans la pulpe moelleuse des chairs. Plus IL s'enfonçait, plus IL avait mal, mais plus c'était bon. Le plaisir devint peu à peu plus fort que la douleur. Un peu de sang aidant au glissement, IL ne résista pas et percuta la prostate, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout son être. La douleur quitta son univers, restreint aux seuls délices qu'entraînaient ses mouvements. IL n'était plus qu'un seul corps embrasé de désir, plus qu'une seule âme éperdue à la recherche de la fusion ultime. IL changea de position. Harry attacha ses bras et ses jambes autour de Voldemort, qui se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

IL était à la fois autour de Lui, et à l'intérieur de Lui. IL se sentait rentrer et sortir de Lui, frappant plus fort et plus dur à chaque fois. IL se sentait brûlant tout autour de Lui, l'enserrant plus étroitement dans les anneaux du plaisir.

Leurs corps incandescents se déchaînaient. L'ouragan aussi, chargeant l'air d'électricité. Leurs bouches et leurs langues furieuses ne parvenaient pas à étouffer leurs cris bestiaux. Leurs mains, partout sur leur peau, cherchaient le plaisir, branlaient le sexe nu entre eux, pinçaient, caressaient. Leurs hanches se mouvaient dans une concordance parfaite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, à un rythme efféné, rendu violent par le besoin de jouissance.

L'assouvissement final vint dans un éclair éblouissant, un raz de marée de sentations d'une intensité presque douloureuse. IL se cambra une dernière fois, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, le liquide immaculé de ses sexes. Son esprit fut pris dans une explosion irradiante de bonheur, quelques secondes d'une osmose parfaite. Puis IL se calma, vidé.

§§§

Rogue, à genoux, le nez et les mains collées à la vitre, tentait de reprendre ses esprits. _Harry Potter_ ! Au mon dieu, _Harry Potter_ !

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Pourtant, il avait bien vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter faire l'amour...non, qui a vu de l'amour là-dedans ? Baiser. Et Potter n'avait pas l'air contraint.

C'était une catastrophe !

La tête bourdonnante de panique, il se leva et marcha vers la sortie.

Il avait tué Dumbledore uniquement pour les sauver, Drago et lui, et dans son for intérieur, il espérait bien la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais seul Potter pouvait le détruire. Rogue aurait même été pret à l'aider.

Que fallait-il faire, maintenant ? Pévenir l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le ministère ?

Inutile. Si Potter ne tuait pas Voldemort, personne d'autre n'y parviendrait.

Si il avait pensé à ça ! Quels enfoirés, ces Potter ! Tous les mêmes de père en fils ! Un gentil Griffondor en apparences, mais quand on grattait la surface... Dire que c'était lui qui était censé être le traître ! En tuant le vieil homme qu'il avai tant respecté, il avait finalement choisi le bon camp.

Une idée se forma dans sa tête. Il prit une décision. Il allait s'écrire une lettre lui expliquant qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de trop compromettant, et qu'il devait toujours être fidèle à son maître, quoi qu'il se passe. Ensuite, il allait boire une potion d'oubli, lire la lettre et la brûler. C'était la seule solution. Si Voldemort soupçonnait qu'il savait la vérité...

Quand il transplanna, son esprit, soulagé par sa résolution, était reparti vagabonder parmis de longs cheveux blonds...

§§§

Dehors, l'orage s'était apaisé. La pluie tombait, continue. Le ciel pleurait à présent l'unité de cet être repus, si maléfique qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il semblait que l'eau ne s'arrêterai plus de tomber.

IL était heureux. IL se sentait bien. Seul au monde; IL aurait pu rester ainsi des jours. IL caressait ses cheveux soyeux d'une main pâle, les enroulant en boucles noires autour de ses doigts. Un sourire satisfait éclairait ses visages. IL soupira d'une même voix, et entreprit de séparer son âme. L'aube ne tarderait pas.

Lord Voldemort récupéra peu à peu son esprit, et baissa les yeux vers le joli minois de Harry. Le jeune homme le serrait entre ses bras, la joue contre sa poitrine, béat, et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il se sentait affreusement bien, callé contre le torse chaud. Pour un peu, il aurait presque ronronné, et quand Voldemort sortit de sa tête, il émit un son plaintif, et chercha à enfouir son visage dans l'une des grandes mains qu'il avait attrapée.

-Et si on parlait de ta récompense ? fit Voldemort conciliant, une main caressant le dos du jeune sorcier.

- J'ai déjà eu tout ce que je voulais... marmona Harry avec sommeil, les yeux toujours clos.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres échappa un petit rire joyeux.

-Sois un peu sérieux, le gronda-t-il. Mais lui même était d'humeur à plaisanter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Poudlard ? La tête de quelqu'un que tu ne supportes pas ? L'univers ? La double triologie de Star Wars dans un coffret intégral 12 DVD avec 6 heures de bonus ? demanda-t-il en se moquant.

Harry secoua la tête, puis eut l'air de réfléchir intensément. Il fini par avouer d'une voix quasi inaudible :

-Vous.

Le mage noir leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Harry hésita à poursuivre.

-Vous me laisserez être "dessus" la prochaine fois ? lacha-t-il, levant un visage plein d'espoir.

Voldemort paru surpris. Manifestement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Je ne peux pas, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, pas très convaincu lui même. Je suis...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air malheureux et déçu du jeune homme. Après quelques instants où il resta pensif, une main sous le menton et où Harry guettait les moindres expressions de son visage, il lui sourit et se pencha vers son oreille. Il en suivit délicatement les contours, entra une langue pointue dans le pavillon, mimant les allées et venues de l'acte sexuel, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, et lui souffla d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Le jour où le monde m'appartiendra, alors, je t'appartiendrais...

-Vrai ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Je te donne ma parole, dit Voldemort en souriant.

Harry lui déclara avec le plus grand sérieux :

-Alors le monde sera très bientôt à vous... Et il l'embrassa passionément.

-Par contre, ne pourrait-on pas me débarrasser de la famille Weasley et de Hermione Granger ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à jouer la comédie, et j'ai l'impression que la Sang-de-Bourbe se doute de quelque chose.

-Arranges-toi pour quitter leur maison...hum... dans la nuit du quatre au cinq.

-Je pourrais venir ici ? demanda Harry tout à fait innocement.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Non, pas la semaine prochaine, j'ai des choses à faire. Mais je te promet qu'on se reverra très bientôt...

-La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, c'était il y a trois mois... bougonna Harry.

-Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de rentrer, non ? questionna le mage noir avec un sourire taquin. (3)

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et se leva à contre-coeur et s'étira. Quelques paillettes de sang séché tombèrent à terre. Il recupéra sa baguette et se jeta un sort pour se nettoyer et s'habiller.

Voldemort passa une main dans son cou, et remarqua, étonné :

-Tu m'as fait un suçon...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, maître, répondit Harry (4). Mais il paraîssait plutôt content de lui et pas du tout désolé. Il leva les yeux vers son maître et grimaça. Celui-ci avait déjà repris son apparence serpentesque.

-Pourquoi ne gardez-vous pas toujours votre corps normal ? se plaignit Harry.

-Pour éviter que des pervers comme toi ne me sautent dessus en permanence, lui répondit-il en souriant, visiblement plaisantant.

Harry sourit aussi, et se disposa à sortir quand il se rappella :

-Vous étiez sérieux quand vous avez dit que je pourrais avoir Poudlard ?

-Je pense que tu pourras emménager courant septembre, répondit Voldemort.

Harry fut tellement content qu'il se jeta sur son maître, et malgrés son aspect rebutant, le couvrit de baisers et de "mercis". Il transplanna avant que le mage noir ne puisse réagir, mais il sentait dans sa tête que celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla au moment où Ron sortait de la chambre. Il s'assit très précausionneusement sur le bord du lit. Evidemment, pendant l'acte, Voldemort et lui était une seule et même personne, ils ressentaient exactement les mêmes chose. Mais les conséquences désagréables étaient pour lui (en gros, il avait le fondement en marmelade). Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Cette nuit, il l'avait désirée depuis tellement longtemps. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Il pensa à la promesse qu'il lui avait arrachée. Bien grand mot. Son maître n'avait eu aucunes réticenses. Il faut dire que la phase post-coïtale était celle où il était le plus détendu, sans compter la mort de Dumbledore qui l'avait rendu d'exellente humeur. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Même si il avait des regrets, Voldemort ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse. En plus, il allait être débarrassé du troupeau de rouquins et de l'intello brousailleuse ! Oh jour faste !

Il se dépêcha de faire sa toilette tout en chantonnant, ravi.

Quand il descendit, il vit qu'il n'était pas trop en retard : toute la famille était encore attablée. Il salua à la ronde, et complètement oublieux, s'assit un peu brusquement. Il grimaça de douleur, et un rire moqueur résonna dans sa tête. Sa cicatrice se mit à le chauffer, et il y porta la main incstintivement.

Erreur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Se toucher le front en public provoquait des réactions aussi intenses que si il avait fait un geste obscène.

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Mrs Weasley se rua sur lui, l'air inquiet.

-Harry, mon chéri, tu as mal à ta cicatrice ?

-Non, non, répondit-il précipitament, ça va aller...

-Mon pauvre garçon ! Tu as des cernes énormes ! Tu as fait des cauchemards sur Tu-SaisQui ? Tu as dû passer un très mauvaise nuit...

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse, et Harry, se disant qu'au pire il était quitte pour un bon sortilège d'amnésie, bloqua son esprit par occulmancie, et fit quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire.

-Au non ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Au contraire, elle a été très bonne : Lord Voldemort m'a baisé par tous les trous, et j'ai adoré ça.

Ginny renversa son bol, Mr Weasley s'étrangla avec son thé, Fleur regardait partout autour d'elle pour vérifier si elle avait bien compris, et Fred recracha son jus d'orange par le nez. Les autres avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, et tous le regardait avec un air horrifié.

Enfin, Ron fini par réagir.

-Tu... bafouilla-t-il. Tu veux dire en rêve ?

-Non, non, en vrai, précisa Harry. J'ai transplanné chez lui et on c'est envoyé en l'air. C'était chouette !

Silence de mort.

Là, ils étaient tous soufflés. Harry, explosé de rire intérieurement, pris sa tasse et commença à boire.

Soudain les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Ils se levèrent et l'encadrèrent, lui donnant une tape amicale qui le recouvrit de chocolat.

-Sacré Harry ! On t'a presque cru ! s'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne devrais pas plainsanter avec des choses comme ça ! le réprimanda George en imitant la voix de sa mère.

Les personnes autour de la table se déridèrent automatiquement, pensant qu'il s'agissait juste d'une blague de très mauvais goût (5). Les sourires étaient un peu crispés. Ils étaient tous gênés d'avoir douté de lui un moment. Harry se força à rire avec les jumeaux. Son numéro de gentil sauveur de monde était tellement au point que même la vérité ne pouvait le casser !

"Bof... dans une semaine, je devrais faire semblant de pleurer pour eux", se réjoui Harry. Ensuite tout sera tellement plus facile. Et puis Ron et Hermione devraient même lui être reconnaissants. Quoi de plus romantique que d'être réunis pour toujours dans la mort, comme Roméo et Juliette ? "Etre réunis dans la vie éternelle, comme toi et Voldemort", lui souffla la petite voix de sa conscience.

Harry mordit à pleines dents dans son croissant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. (6)

**FIN. (définitive).**

**Fin**

(1) La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, il s'est retrouvé avec un Harry dans un état d'exitation très avancé, et qui n'agissait pas, comment dire, normalement. Il a du l'assommer avec un pied de lampe pour le calmer. (c'est dangereux, le Harry en rut ! Faut pas s'en approcher ! surtout que celui-là, il ne se contrôle pas vraiment, et il a tendance à déraper dans la folie furieuse ). Voldy lui fait des misères parce qu'il a un peu envie de se venger, et qu'il trouve toujours merveilleux d'avoir Harry Potter à sa disposition. Il en est encore surpris. ( il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, à ce truc avec leurs âmes). Et puis de toutes façon, j'ai déjà dit que c'était **une seule et même personne qui se jouait un jeu de rôle.**

(2) Le Harry Potter n'est pas extensible à l'infini. Surtout quand il n'y a pas de lubrifiant correct (la salive, ça compte pas). Et puis ça fait bien 3 mois que...

(3) Je vous emmerde... c'est taquin si JE veux. C'est moi l'auteur, merde !

(4) Dans le pur style Anakin Skywalker dans les épisodes 2 et 3. C'est à dire qu'il se moque ouvertement de lui, avec, "condescendance"(je sais plus trop ce que ça veut dire) et que Kenobi aurait envie de le tuer tellement il fait son fier si il n'était pas un jedaï. Il a de la chance que Tom soit de bonne humeur...

(5) Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire de plus mauvais goût et moins subtile...

(6) Terminer une fic comme ça, c'est lamentable, je sais.

Voilà, si vous êtes arrivés au bout de cette merde, vous méritez des :

_**EXPLICATIONS :**_

**L'orage est la personnification de l'humeur de Dumbledore, qui découvre tout "d'en haut".**

**Le IL, c'est que Harry et Tom sont une même personne quand ils mélange leurs âmes, je l'ai assez répété, non ? **


End file.
